fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
ABS N6
'''ABS N6 'is an evening news bulletin broadcast at 6:00pm every weekday on the ABS Television Network. History ''ABS N6 was the Aso Broadcasting System's first original programme, and one of the programmes shown on the first day of ABS' broadcasting on October 1, 1987. The first bulletin was hosted by Michael Kaeruyama, who then went on to host N6 bulletins until 2005. Many other newsreaders have since presented the programme. High-definition was introduced to N6 in 2007. A new studio within the ABS Broadcasting Center became ABS N6's main set in 2014. Identity The first ABS N6 bulletins opened with a traditional Japanese flute/shamisen melody, played live in the studio. This practise continued until 1996, when a more modern, synth theme was introduced. Kabushiki Gaisha ABS' formation lead to another change in identity, and the theme music changed once again, this time to a more refined version of the 1996 theme. In 2005, the theme was re-recorded once again, and now features backing from the NHK Symphony Orchestra. In 2010, ABS announced that it would be sharing their news theme with Television Espanola, hailing from Spain. As a result, ABS N6 bulletins past this point now use the same theme as the Telediario bulletins shown by TVE. With the Telediario revising its theme music in 2012, ABS N6's theme changed with it. However, when TVE updated the theme in 2014, ABS decided to stick with the original version for the N6 bulletin, whilst all other bulletins (including 24/7 updates on ABS N24, and regional N-Local editions) would use the new version. In late 2015, ABS announced that it was going to use David Lowe's news music package for its news broadcasts. The music was widely popularised by BBC News, which had used his music ever since 1999. ABS was the first international channel to use the package outside of the UK, and the first non-BBC channel to have ever used the package in its 16 years of existence. Broadcasting ABS N6 is broadcast nationwide at 6:00pm every weekday, across Kabushiki Gaisha ABS' network of owned-and-operated digital terrestrial television stations, via Broadcast Satellite (BS) on ABS Sat.1, on the ABS N24 cable/satellite channel and on the ABS International outside broadcasting service. The O&Os also produce their own local bulletins (under the "ABS N6 Local" umbrella, previously ABS N-Local). These local bulletins air immediately after ABS N6's main national newscast, and take the following names: * SBS N6 Hokkaido * TAB N6 Tohoku * HBS N6 Kansai * CAT N6 Chubu * STB N6 Shikoku * KRB N6 Kyushu * KRB N6 Okinawa * CTS N6 Chugoku * TVA N6 Aichi CTS N6 Chugoku was formerly known as ATH N-Chugoku, however, the closure of ABS Television Hiroshima ("ATH") and its relaunch as the Chugoku Television System lead to its renaming. CAT does not air its N6 Chubu bulletin in Yamanashi Prefecture. For its viewers in Yamanashi-ken, CAT instead simulcasts ABS' regular post-N6 programming. As a result of the CAT issue, ABS itself (JOBY-DTV) does not have a local news programme. Category:Aso Broadcasting System Category:Television programs established in 1987